


Canadian Provinces & Territories

by FiannaRain



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiannaRain/pseuds/FiannaRain
Summary: Canada has to take one of his territories to a world conference, which creates curious countries. Read as chaos ensues when the countries, provinces, and territories mix. I'll tell you now, it is going to get crazy.





	1. Daddy’s Little Girl

Canada’s PoV  
“Hey Dad, I’m going to be dropping of Alasie in an hour or so. Everyone else is too busy to look after her and there are no babysitters up here. Thanks, talk to you soon. Bye!”

I groaned as I hung up the phone, Northwest had left that message about a half-hour ago. Which meant that she would be here soon. Better get dressed out of my pyjamas. I turned to look at the calendar that hung beside the telephone. What day was it today? Oh right, Wednesday. Oh, maple! I have a world conference! I can’t just tell Eira that I can’t look after Nunavut today. What am I going to do!?

I decided that I would just have to take my youngest with me to the conference. With that sorted out I went to get changed.

Time Skip (Brought to you by non-wheat and wheat by-products)

I was just finishing up my pancakes when the doorbell rang. I tossed the dishes into the sink and went to answer the door. “Come on Kumajiji,” I said beckoning to my pet polar bear. “Let’s go see who it is.”

“Who are you?” he asked. I sighed.

I opened the door to see the Northwest Territories holding Nunavut in her arms. “Daddy!” The little girl exclaimed jumping out of Eira’s arms and running to me. I smiled down at my daughter.

“Thanks, Dad,” said Eira. “For being willing to look after her. Nobody else wanted to or they were too busy.”

“Well, I wouldn’t miss a chance to see my favourite little girl,” I said picking up the chibi 3-year-old. “I’m going to bring her to the world conference. You want to go to the world conference Alasie?” 

“Yeah!” Alasie shouted excitedly. Her dark brown eyes shining.

Eira looked worried. “Are you sure that's a good idea?” she asked.

“I think I have been keeping you guys a secret for too long, and most of you can look after yourselves anyways. It should be fine, don’t worry Eira. Now you should go to whatever you are going to.”

Northwest smiled brightly again. “Okay, okay I’ll get going. You be good for Dad Alasie,” She turned to leave, “Thanks again Dad, bye!” With that, she went down the porch steps and I shut the door.

I sat Nunavut down on top of Kumakajiji and led them both to the door of the garage. It was a good thing Alfred was hosting the conference today, so we didn’t have to go too far. “Can we go now, daddy?” Alasie asked looking up at me with wide eyes.

“Yes, we can,” I picked up my briefcase and opened the door.


	2. The World Conference

The Fancy Narrator’s PoV  
The driver’s door to a bright red 1975 Honda civic opened and a man in a tan business suit got out, followed shortly by what seemed to be a polar bear. The blonde then opened a door leading to the back seats, poked his head in for a bit then came back out. A little girl about 3 hopped out after him, slamming the door shut behind her.   
The girl had her dark brown hair in two long braids on either side, falling to the front. Her dark eyes shone brightly, there was a curl very similar to the man’s falling on her face. She also wore a parka but more traditional looking.

The blonde then picked her up and sat her down atop the polar bear. They both then entered a large conference building, not knowing of the craziness that would soon ensue.

A time skip of Doom

The Normal Narrator’s PoV  
It was just another world conference, England and France were fighting, America annoying both of them. Russia was scaring the Baltics while his sister Belarus stalked him creepily from the corner. Look, there's Greece sleeping with his cats again! Japan sensed the mood and refrained from speaking, and Italy was clinging to Germany going on and on about the different kinds of pasta. Germany was getting pretty annoyed. Oh, and there he goes.

“EVERYBODY SHUT UP!! Ve are here to discuss zhe vorld’s problems and not to argue!” Everyone shut up. He calmed down. “Now, if jou have something to say, please raise jour hand.” Just then the doors to the conference room opened up to show Canada and a little girl. They all stared.

“I’m so sorry that we’re late,” Canada spoke in his quiet voice. “But there was traffic, and trouble at the border…” He broke off, “W-why are you all st-staring at me like that?” he stuttered confused that they could see him.

France was the one to speak first. “Mathieu, who is ze petite fille?”

Alasie’s Pov  
(Rewind to before they entered the room)  
Daddy took me into a really big building, it was huge compared to big sister’s house. When I walked in through the really fancy glass doors I stopped in awe. Well, that’s what Daddy said anyways, ‘awe’. Yay, I learned a new word! The floor was carpeted in red and gold, the ceiling was so high up there was no way anyone could reach up there, even with a ladder! “Come on Nuna,” that’s Daddy’s nickname for me, it’s short for Nunavut. Cause I’m Nunavut.

“Coming Daddy,” I said brushing my curl off my face. We went up to the desk at the other side of the room where the nice lady gave me a mint, I put it in my pocket for safekeeping. Daddy also signed us in, I wonder why he needed to do that. Kumajiro asked me who I was. “I’m Alasie,” I said giggling.

Then we went down a really long hallway with lots of old pictures and paintings, there was even one with Daddy in it! Also lots of doors, but we didn’t go to any of them. Finally, we came to a pair of doors at the end of the hallway that had a sign on it. The sign said World Conference in Progress. I could hear a lot of yelling on the other side, even more than when all my brothers and sisters have meetings. That must be where we are going, I hope it isn’t too crazy. I thought to myself.

Daddy lifted me off of Kuma and put me on the floor. He then knelt down to my level. “You’re going to be on your best behaviour. Okay, Nuna?” 

“Okay Daddy,” I said smiling. He stood up and patted my head. Daddy then pulled open the doors to a room full of people.


	3. Chapter 3 - Meet Nunavut! Also People Want to go to Canada’s Place

Alasie’s Pov  
Wow, I thought as I looked around the room. I didn’t expect there to be so many people here. Daddy was saying something but I wasn’t paying attention. I was too busy staring at all the people. 

There was a man with really bushy eyebrows who looked really angry about something, a funny looking man with long hair and blue clothing. There was a short, dark-haired one in white standing next to a man with closed eyes and a curl, and a really tall, scary looking one with blue eyes. But he wasn’t as scary looking as the one with the scarf. Even Uncle Alfred was there! He was right beside another short, dark-haired person that I wasn’t sure if they were male or female. There were lot’s of other people too!

Then the one in blue asked, “Matthieu, who is ze petite fille?” Matthieu? Who is Matthieu? Is he talking about Daddy? I wondered. 

“Everyone, this is my daughter, Nunavut,” Daddy said. That was when it got crazy.

Italy’s PoV  
Ah, the ragazza is so cute! I could just hug her! I wonder if she likes pasta. PASTA~! I darted forward and scooped up the ragazza, hugging her tightly. “Ve~! You are-a so cute! ” I squealed, spinning her around. 

“Put me down! Put me down!” The ragazza wailed. I placed gently on the ground, which she then immediately ran to hide behind… Uh, what’s his name again? Kanata, Canadia, oh that’s right! Canada. The ragazza ran behind Canada, peeking out from behind his leg.

Germany came over, “Jou idiot, now jou’ve scared her,” He turned to Canada, and opened his mouth say something but got interrupted by France yelling.

France went up to Canada, “Ohonhonhonhon, it seems zat mon petit Mathieu is all grown up,” He grinned that weird smile of his. The ragazza came out and slowly approached France… 

France’s Pov  
The petite fille came out from behind Mathieu’s legs and looked at me with wide innocent eyes. Oh, she is adorable! “Mister? Who are you?” she asked giving me the most adorable little smile in the whole world. I smiled back gently, and not my usual smile either.

“I am your grand-père France. And who might you be?” This is so exciting! I’ve always wanted to be a grandfather! 

“I’m Alasie, and I represent Nunavut!” The girl said proudly putting one hand on her hip and the other in the air. I stared at her blankly, processing what she just said, what I’ve just said. 

I squealed, picking her up and holding her in my arms. “J'ai toujours voulu être grand-père et maintenant je le suis! Tu es trop mignon! (I have always wanted to be a Grandpa and I am now! You're too cute!)” Alasie smiled up at me, awwww.

The Normal Narrator’s Pov  
While France and Italy were fangirling over Nunavut, the other nations were trying to process what had just happened. Except for the ones who already knew, like Ukraine, America and Prussia. America was laughing really loudly. They had already had met some or all of Canada’s children.

Then there was England. Poor England, who had no idea what was going on. Finally, it clicked, Canada had kids. Wait for it, wait for it. “WHY WAS I NEVER TOLD THAT YOU HAVE CHILDREN! BLOODY CHILDREN MATTHEW! IN ALL MY TIME VISITING YOU, WHY HAVE I NEVER MET THEM!” There we go.

Alasie started to cry, France handed her back to Canada then went and hit England on the head. “Angleterre, look you are scaring the fille,” England calmed down. Rubbing the back of his head he apologized.

“Sorry about that. But really since when have you had children?” By then little Nunavut had stopped crying and was clutching to Canada while looking at England curiously. It was quiet for a while.

“England is right since vhen have jou had kids?” Germany said, breaking the silence. “I zink zat we should meet them,” Other countries nodded and hummed in agreement. Canada rubbed the back of his head, blushing madly.

“Okay, but it will have to be next week. Getting them all together not on a holiday or for a meeting might be hard,” He seemed to think for a bit. “I’ll need to know how many are coming also, for sleeping arrangements and such.”

Germany nodded, then took out a paper and pen. “Everyone who vants to go, put jour name on zis paper,” He put his name on it then passed it to Italy, and so on and so forth. Finally, it got back to Germany, this is what the paper read:

Germany  
Italy  
Japan  
China  
America  
Russia  
France  
Ukraine  
England  
Spain  
Romano (Was forced by Spain)  
And Prussia

Germany handed Canada the list. Canada gave it a once over and nodded. “Okay, Alfred and I will pick you up at Ottawa’s airport next week. Is that okay with you guys?” Everyone on the list said yes in various languages. Germany then dismissed the meeting, and everyone went home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. The author here! I hope you are enjoying my story so far. I"ll be updating once a week more or less. But if you want to read ahead just search up this story at FanFiction.net.


End file.
